Apprenticeship under Lord Revan
by Geardark
Summary: After defeating the Ghost King himself, Danny finds himself diving deeper and deeper into the secrets that he had created to protect himself and his ghost half from his friends and family. Running out of options, Danny is inching closer and closer to losing it, but from the vast reaches of the Ghost Zone, help comes in the form of a Lord from the greater galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Apprenticeship under Lord Revan:**

_**For everyone that has asked about 'The one man band', the reason for the delay on that story is due to both a lost of direction and an entire another series of stories that I have been working on for the last months. This is an small preview of 'Creation of the Ghost King-Lord Phantasm, the lord of life and death'. I want everyone who reads this to review, please, I want insight to see if I should continue this.**_

_**Warning: This story is very, very strange and many things will be unanswered, but all will be in 'Creation of the Ghost King'. Please enjoy!**_

The Ghost Zone, the conduct of hundreds of different planets, times and dimensions, such an interesting pocket dimension which size far exceeds that of the others, it is. It leads everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time, truly a paradox in all sense of that word. Portals open constantly in both the Human Zone and the Ghost Zone and ghosts and humans alike find themselves in hundreds of different places and times after passing through the Ghost Zone itself for mere seconds if that. Most leave quickly, but often they don't find themselves back at when they first arrived.

Many attempts, from both the Ghost Zone and the Human Zone, have been made to enter this pocket dimension or the other. Most have failed with disastrous results. However, the only successful attempts have been on accident, purely accidental, when the person who activated it had no clue what they were doing or it was only by happenstance.

This has resulted in the creation of another race of beings, known as Halvas, but going back to the portals that naturally open and close many times over. There have been times when the human or ghost sucked into them have to remain wherever they found themselves and this is where our story begins.

Thousands of years ago in another galaxy, there exists a balance of power, sith and Jedi fighting between each other for years nearly destroying their galaxy in their want of power or peace, respectfully. However, one Gray Force-user found himself somewhere else…

When Darth Revan attempted to find out about the other threat from the Unknown Regions, a ghost portal had opened when he was about to jump into hyperspace. That was about 4000 years ago, but since he had discovered the secret to eternal life, it didn't matter to him at all. He still looked the same from when he first came to the Zone. All he knew is that he was somewhere else, somewhere no Jedi or sith has ever been before.

Over that long time, he had learned all he could about the Ghost Zone and its inhabitants. He was the one that threatened Pariah Dark's rule and stood against him, but it was only with the help of the Ancients that he and they were victorious, however either wanted to rule.

Thus Lord Revan had been waiting, training and medicating for a way out of the Ghost Zone and back to his galaxy and for an opportunity to appear until he heard about halfas. Half human, half ghost. He could not train any ghost to use the Force because they were dead, no midi-chlorians in them. They had pathways of energy, ecto-plasma, which manifested into hundreds of different powers. Powers that Revan had catalogued and studied, but couldn't use.

When Lord Clockwork informed him about Vlad Plasmius, Revan believed that he was a 'Sith' and would not be training someone like that, but the second Halva, the second one was pure and much stronger, both in the Force and while his ghosts abilities weren't on the same level as Plasmius's, Revan knew potential like Phantom's.

He could be the perfect apprentice for the gray Force-user. If there weren't many issues and challenges stopping Lord Revan from making the boy his apprentice. Danny Fenton/Phantom had ghost hunting parents and Revan couldn't find a way to teach the boy. He knew that the boy lived on a planet called Earth, outside of the Republic and known space, but how far away?

Also now could he teach him if no portal that he had found so far led back to his galaxy and time? His parents also gave a challenge due to the fact that they had fitted everything in their home with anti-ghost scanners and detectors. While Revan, himself, was not a ghost, he had lived in the Ghost Zone for so long that he was sure that he had his own ecto-signature now, thus making it difficult to enter his apprentice's home. Besides Lord Clockwork, the lord of Time, though in Clockwork's opinion, he was simply Time's humble guide, Revan knew that because Clockwork could see all, know all, everywhere and every when, he called the ghost the Lord of Time because anyone who could do that and not go completely insane had Revan's respect, had talked to him when he found the Sith Lord attempting to get back home.

Clockwork had told Revan to be patience and that everything happens for a reason. Revan was interested in why he had been sent to another dimension, especially when the 'True Sith' and hundreds of other of threats were still present in his home galaxy, but he chalked it up as the Will of the Force, so he had to be patience.

* * *

Revan sighed as he dropped the Force cloak that he had held up when he sensed his wanted apprentice arriving at where he was visiting. However, when he felt Phantom leaving the Far Frozen, he was completely safe to lower it. There was no telling what the boy would do if he revealed himself. He smiled as he watched Frostbite and his people wave good-bye to the quickly vanishing ghost boy in the sky. "He has become strong," Revan said after he walked up to the ice monster. Frostbite turned to him and smiled

"Ah, Lord Revan, it is wonderful to see you again. Yes, the Great One has grown in power and skill." He said.

"You still believe the prophecy, Lord Frostbite?" Revan asked as he crossed his arms in front of his armored and red and black cloaked body.

"Ah, but Lord Revan, it is you that had the vision that feed the prophecy that my people still believe in to this day." Revan frowned at that,

"I didn't see that the boy would be a half ghost, but…" He frowned.

"But, what, Lord Revan?" Frostbite asked worried.

"I have had another vision. I fear that Pariah Dark will be freed by one that hunts for power very soon." Revan said sadly.

"Then we must prepare the army. Our technology might not be as advanced as where you come from…" Revan immediately stopped him by raising his hand.

"No, no, he must be the one to defeat Pariah by himself," Revan said as Frostbite frowned at that.

"Only then will he be the one in the prophecy." Revan said as the two went back to watching the vanishing Phantom.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip: Several Weeks Later: Ghost Zone: Location: Clockwork's Citadel**

Lord Revan sighed as he watched the famous ghost boy, now Lord Phantom, from the screen in Lord Clockwork's citadel. It would not be long until he and Danny would finally met. At the moment, the boy was going through all the stages of Grief and it disgusted Revan, but he had to wait. Clockwork was bending the rules extremely on this one. Revan was afraid that the rules might be broken on this one, but you are remembered for the rules you break, not the ones you keep. However, even that thought wouldn't allow Revan to smile.

He had seen his apprentice go through the denial, 'no, not me', stage and the resentment, 'why me', stage and at the moment he was halfway in the bargaining stage. The truly sad part was that his apprentice was really and truly talking to himself. He couldn't ask anyone in the Ghost Zone mainly because many of them were rebuilding their homes and the others wanted him to rule the Ghost Zone. Revan crossed his arms as the Force whirled around him in annoyance and hate until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"I am finding this pointless, Lord Clockwork. I hope there is a reason or else I will be making myself known to my apprentice now," Revan hissed out as Clockwork just remained the same passive ghost he always was.

"No, it really happened didn't it? I really am the king…I really…" Revan heard from the screen and then growled. With that he used the Force to grab one of Clockwork's medallions and then jumped into the portal, not seeing the smile on the Time Master's face.

Danny gasped when his ghost sense went off, but immediately tensed when he saw a portal similar to the ones that Clockwork travels through open up and a man clad in red and black robes with a metal mask and two strange cylinder things on his belt.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Darth Revan, young one, I am a…friend of Lord Clockwork, but that is not important. What is important is that you forget about this grief about what happened with Pariah Dark. You are the King of all Ghosts now, get used to it," Ok that might be harsh, but that was the only way Revan knew how to get through to young Daniel.

"But…but…" Danny started.

"But…what, young one" Revan asked.

"I don't deserve it, I'm not ready and don't want to be honestly." Danny said sitting down on his bed after falling out of his tense stance. Revan smiled at that,

"I know, young one, but you must search your feelings to find out the truth. You know that you are the King and if Lord Clockwork allows it, I can teach you all that I know about the Ghost Zone and about a power that you don't even know that you have. A power that is more ancient than any in the Human Zone or the Ghost Zone. I am more than willing to teach you all that I know, right now," Revan said. Alright, Revan wasn't an idiot. He knew that Lord Clockwork could remove him from this time immediately and undo everything that he had said, but he was testing the waters and he needed to convince his apprentice the truth.

"Why?" Danny asked finally.

"Why? You are asking why after all that you have been through?" Revan asked as Danny sheepishly nodded as Revan sighed.

"You have been able to keep your secret from everyone you care about for two years now. You have traveled through time and survive and arrived back at your own time. You have defeated your rival many times over, Vlad Plasmius. You have been able to defeat Ember, Skulker, Future Skulker, and your own evil, survived challenge after challenge and test and test and did something that only I and the Ancients were ever able to do, defeat Pariah Dark!" Revan roared as Danny paled, but the nodded. He knew what Revan had said was truth, but still…

"Why would you want to teach me? I didn't want to be the Hero, to have power…"

"Jack and Maddie Fenton, your parents, might say that Ghosts are all evil, but you have shown that they are not. Only a handful are and their attacks are extremely rare, Danny. They might say that no ghost should exist, but they are wrong. You are more than worthy of the powers you have, young Phantom." Revan said with a fist in the air.

"How do you even know my name, even if you know Clockwork as you have said…which I am finding hard to believe, how?" Revan smiled from behind his mask.

"I know who they are and who you are, Danny, because I was the one that saw the prophecy of you defeating Pariah Dark; I have been watching all of you for a long time."

Revan said this was he approached and kneeled down to the raven haired level. "I have been waiting for this day, when I could train you as my…successor." Danny looked at the man with a raised eye-brow

"Train? Successor, what are you talking about?" Revan chuckled a little,

"This will take a while to explain, so I suggest you get comfortable." Danny nodded and then sat down on his bed as Revan began. For the next two hours, within the time bubble, Revan explained who he was, the galaxy at large, the force, the Jedi, the Sith and the evens of his galaxy until the day he arrived in the Ghost Zone. He then told as how the years past, the Jedi Order and the Sith Order have engaged in war after war, nearly destroying the galaxy, and causing the deaths of billions of beings.

Revan then went into detail about recent events, including the rising corruption in the Senate, the government of the Republic. To say Danny was fascinated would have been an understatement. He knew that the natural opening portals could led to any place and any time and any dimension, but he honestly didn't believe that a civilization existed such as what Revan had just said. Revan concluded his story with a vision of when in the near future a Sith Lord would destroy the Jedi Order and the Republic will turn into a Galactic Empire.

"Visions of such vividness are rarely wrong. I did see you defeating Pariah, young one after all. But one way or another, the Republic will fall, be it either by this Sith Lord or by its own corruption."

Danny nodded at that, but still had a question, "Ok…so…what does this have to do with me?" He asked as Revan smiled again.

"Remember I foreseen how you would defeat Pariah Dark and when I first heard of Halvas, it was Lord Clockwork himself that recommended that I would train you in the future. Since then I have been watching and waiting, looking for the one who could be my successor and now, I know it is you." Danny's eyes went wide as he flipped over and off his bed in shock by that.

"What! ME! Why me? I was barely able to defeat Pariah and that was with help from all of my enemies and my parent's invention! I barely get enough sleep. I am always late for class and my grades are pathetic and worst and to top it off, I'm…" He was stopped by Revan's hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at the robed and armored man.

"Yes, I know and I understand you went through a hard life so far during your career as a Hero, but the reason that happened is because you haven't had a teacher. There are only two others of your kind. One is too young and the other is a 'Sith' that wants to marry your mother after killing your father and wants to rule the world like a dictator. Your parents are too focused on hunting and tearing you apart to help you as well." Revan said as Danny nodded to agree. It was true, but there were still questions in his mind.

"And you want to be my teacher?" He asked in a whisper. Revan crossed his arms and nodded.

"The Force is amazingly strong in you, young Phantom. To not teach one so strong would be a crime," Revan said as Danny arched an eye-brow at him.

"How" He asked.

"Mmm, that is the will of the Force. There are several people strong in the Force on this planet, but all of them don't know how to use them, but you will. The decision is yours however. Do you want to come with me and allow me to train you in the ways of the Force and about your ghost powers or do you want to continue to learn on your own. I must say you have done an impressive job so far," Revan said as Danny glared at him.

"What's the catch?"

"Ah, the catch is that I am hopeful you are willing to help me make my dream of rebuilding the Sith Empire, saving your world and the Republic a reality" Revan chuckled as Danny's eyes went wide.

"Didn't you say that sith were evil!?" He asked in shock. He didn't want to become evil or led a group to evil or anything like that.

"Yes, in the past the sith have been evil. This Sith Empire you will build, will not follow the ways of the sith of the past." Revan sighed and then sighed again at the confused look on Danny's face. "Danny, I am asking to make a New sith Order, which follows the ways of justice, truth and honor, like the Jedi Order, but does not blindly follow a flawed code like them." Revan said as Danny nodded to understand.

"So, the best of both worlds, I guess is what you are planning." He said as Revan smiled again.

"Much like you are, young Phantom" Danny gave Revan a nasty look at that, but he just chuckled

"How in the world, or well galaxy, am I supposed to make an Empire?! Hell, I don't even have a clue how to rule a Kingdom nor for that matter even want to, not to mention that I don't have the time do that in the first place!" Revan chuckled as he set his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Ah, but remember. It was you that led the charge against Pariah Dark. It was you that gave your enemies the will and courage to fight against him and I can tell you from my own experience that no one is more deserving of such a title of King of All Ghosts, then you. Now onto getting an Empire, we'll worry about that later, Danny. For now, it is best to focus on your training in the ways of the Force and in using your ecto-plasma, I have been in the Ghost Zone for a very long time, my apprentice, I know more than my fair share about Ghost Powers in order to teach you." Danny sighed at that.

"Alright, if there is one thing I learned. It's better to learn your powers then to not. Alright, I'll do it." He said as Revan smiled again.

"Good, then let us begin the tor…er…I mean training." The former Dark Lord corrected, but Danny could feel the shiver going down his back and felt as if he had just signed his death warrant. I really have a bad feeling about this, He thought sadly as he felt the Sith Lord smirk at him.

"Then let us begin,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Skip: Ghost Zone, Sector: 7: Location: Far Frozen, Echo Base:**

Danny gasped when he and Lord Revan appeared in the Far Frozen, but not anywhere that Danny had been in.

"What is this place?" He asked reaching for the thermos on his belt.

"This is Echo Base, my home that I have lived in for almost 4000 years, but of course I had Lord Frostbite and his people as well as Lady Pandora's and hers to keep me company." Revan said.

"Wait… Four thousand years, but you aren't a ghost," Danny said confused.

"That is right, but I found the way to eternal life before I found myself here." Revan said.

"Then how are we here so quickly? I thought only ghosts could teleport…through I am still not sure how to do that," Danny said shaking his head sadly. Revan chuckled at that.

"What I did was a power granted by the Force. While Teleportation is a rare Force ability that enables the user to move from place to place almost instantaneously, as you can see I have studied it enough to be able to bring one other with me." Revan said as Danny nodded. They had vanished in a flash of light, not completely unlike Ghost teleportation, but Danny knew it used no ecto-plasma to work and didn't leave the ecto-signature trace that Ghost teleportation did.

"While it is not the most uncommon of rare Force powers, seeing common use among Jedi who favored the power of the Force over Light saber skills, it consumes a bit more energy than some powers and takes a bit more time to master. Since you are having such trouble with Ghost Teleportation, I will begin teaching Force Teleportation immediately."

Danny nodded at that as he looked around the base. "Go ahead and look around and then find a room and make it your own." Revan said.

"I'll be in the main training room on the top floor." With that Revan teleported again leaving Danny all alone in the base. The room he was in had a huge ceiling and many catwalks. It didn't take long for Danny to realize that he was in a bay, a Hanger bay that a huge metal ship. The ship was huge and had an inward curves at the ends of the outer prongs with the center prong flush with them and with a concave curve to the vertical line. The mass of the ship filled out the stern of the shape's midpoint and left only a small prong on the starboard side. The starboard mass contained a deployable turret that was extend from the ships ventral side and on the port and starboard sides were two more turret emplacements. The ship was painted primarily white with the three prongs accented in red on the bow as well as the dorsal and ventral sides

. Towards the stern, on both the latter two sides, there are concave red stripes that curve parallel to the ship's stern from the center prong to the outer two, originating from the outward sides of two cylindrical engines, which meet the center prong at its base and extended outward to port and starboard. This forms a symmetrical acute angle across the dorsal side on the longitudinal axis, with legs that meet the rear curve. All along the outward-facing sides of these engines was another red stripe.

However, the hatch to the ship was shut and Danny didn't think he had the right to go into the ship right now. Other than that he would have to find a map of the place or a control room to find out where Revan was. Shrugging and just randomly picking a direction, Danny headed deeper into Echo Base. Revan smirked from his meditation lotus pod stance in the training room. While his apprentice didn't know it, he was already using the Force to find out where to go.

"Have my apprentice find the control room without any delays or issues, Teethree." Revan said to the droid next to him who nodded in affirmation. Danny arched an eye-brow as the door opened in front of him with him doing nothing and he slowly entered to find a room filled with computers, scanners, and consoles._ Well, I guess this has to be the control room or at least an Auxiliary Control Room._ Danny thought as he sat down and powered up the computer. Immediately the lights and devices everywhere in the base also turned on, lighting the place up and continuing whatever task the device was programmed to do before it was set in a power safe mode. Danny gasped as he looked at the map of the case.

There are two large bay doors that provide the main entrances at the north and south ends of the mountain range that is equal to the size of the Himalaya Mountain Range including Mount Everest. The facility includes perimeter defense trenches, static anti-infantry and anti-vehicle emplaces a medical facility and a command center.

The hanger is large enough to simultaneously house at least thirty GR-75 Medium transports, which were in the hanger at the moment. The GR-75 Medium Transports are a clamshell-hulled transport that is used to haul cargo. The outer hull of the ship is like a thick shell with the interior entirely open for cargo pods.

This open space design can fit up to 20,000 metric tons of cargo into the 100 meter long ship. Modular cargo pods greatly sped up the loading and unloading process. When the transport is at its cargo capacity, a magnetic shield locks the modules in place while at the same keeps out the vacuum of space. A command pod is located on the upper hear, near the main engines and carry six crew members in cramped conditions.

The GR-75 transports are armed with four turreted twin laser cannons, basic shielding, and a hyper drive mainly because the design was focused entirely on maximizing the cargo space. The facility's medical bay includes several rooms and many medical droids and Bacta tanks.

The facility contains many primary capacitors and power relays. It is feed by a hyper matter reactor that is deep within the facility and that reactor powers the Ion Cannons located at key positions to protect the base. However, it seemed that the primary purpose of the base was to engage in scientific research in a safe and secure location. It also had chambers for prisoners, which were held in holding chambers, should that need ever come up.

However, the biggest and coolest thing that Danny found was that transport in the hanger called the _Ebon Hawk_. The Ebon Hawk is a Dynamic-class freighter with stolen retrofits all over it and within it. A class 1 hyper drive unit and a lot of other add-ons and devices that even with Danny's knowledge of Space Craft and NASA he couldn't understand.

Shrugging a little, he went back to the map of the base and found where Revan was waiting for him with two small droids next to him. Smirking a little, Danny walked towards the wall, knowing that since he was in the Ghost Zone, humans were the ghosts, but he groaned when he slammed into the wall, now holding his bruised nose.

**_'I wouldn't do that again, my apprentice. While in the Ghost Zone you are the material here is from the Human Zone.'_** A voice said in his head that caused Danny to pout and then transform into his Ghost Form and then phased through the walls and ceilings until he arrived at the training arena. Revan was meditating in a cross-legged position while the two droids were looking at Danny as he turned visible and landed on the ground. The two droids beeped at each other and then at Revan, but when he didn't respond, Danny blinked at the three.

"Allow me to introduce, Teethree or T3-M4, a T3-series utility droid that has served me for thousands of years and 3C-FD, a 3C-serius utility droid." Danny blinked in confusion causing Revan to sigh and then explain what the droids were and what he meant.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long after that that Revan was giving his apprentice a full tour of the compound, but everything stopped when Revan and Danny arrived on the cloning level mainly because when Danny saw it he immediately yelled out,

"What the hell is this!?" Revan sighed when he heard that, but not because that he wasn't expecting it, but still he had hoped his apprentice would have taken it a little better.

"What do they look like my apprentice?" He asked.

"Like Vlad's ghost creatures that he used against me with that Plasmius Maximus device,"

"Ah, yes, I remember that incident. Lord Clockwork informed me about it, but do not worry. As you commanded those ghosts, these clones will follow our command to the letter," Revan said as Danny looked at him and then at the tanks of clones.

"Still I am not sure about this. I really don't know enough to lead the Ghost Zone itself, how in the world can I lead anyone or anything. I have always been a lone wolf…heck, I have become more of a ghost than a human since I got these powers," Danny said filling his hand with fire ecto-plasma. Revan placed his hand on Danny's shoulder as a father would.

"I know, my apprentice, I know. I had wanted to make you my apprentice since the very beginning but Lord Clockwork said that I must be patient and that everything happens for a reason. Now, shall I tell you what they are?" Revan asked as Danny nodded to agree.

"The first creature is called a Terentatek, which is a predator and Jedi are its prey. They feed off the blood of Force-sensitive and inhabit caves and tombs strong with the Dark Side of the Force. However, I have made several successful creatures using both the Dark side and the Light Side of the Force. Their claws and tusks are extremely poisonous, so please be careful," Revan said seeing that Danny was about to pet one of the calm Terentatek before Revan said that and quickly moved away from it. Revan chuckled at that, but then he continued to speak.

"The Terentatek resemble Rancors, except they have a number of spines growing from their backs and a pair of tusk projections attached to their mouths. They have massive claws, four to a hand. They were once Rancors, but they have been subjected to mutations by the Sith Order. Regardless, they are aggressive and deadly, when commanded to be so. The Terentatek's hide is immune to the effects of the Force."

"The next creature is called the war-bird, which was a domesticated flightless bird used by the Sith Empire as frontline war mounts during the Great sith War. They are massive birds with two short, dual-clawed arms in place of wings. They move on two powerful legs with three clawed toes. They are six meters tail from ground to the top of their head and ten meters long form head to tail. They have extremely thick hides covered in yellow to green downy feathers."

"What they lack in raw power, they make up for in sheer size, speed and agility. They will attack prey by simple trampling them or using their sharp beak to gore them to death. They are noted for being ill-tempered, attacking anything they perceive as a threat, but I have taught them better than sith of old." Revan said as Danny looked at the huge War-bird a little in fear, but he slowly reached out his hand and petted the bird, who cooed happily at it. Danny chuckled at that as Revan smiled behind his mask.

"Like most of the creatures pressed into service by the Sith Empire during the war, the Sith war-bird was used as a mount for military and labor purposes. It is an awesome and dangerous adversary for advancing infantry, using its massive size to trample enemy troops. They are even more deadly when fitted with specially designed battle harnesses equipped with weapons. They were used on scouting and reconnaissance missions due to the fact that living creatures were less likely to show up on sensors programmed to look for metallic machines," Revan said as Danny nodded.

"The next creature is called the Leviathan, while are large carnivorous reptiles and are created to roam the battlefields as living super weapons and draw the life-energies of enemy soldiers into blister traps that dot their wide backs. Their hide is incredibly tough and enables them to even travel through lava unscathed, my apprentice," Revan said as Danny whistled, impressed.

"Don't be so impressed so soon, my apprentice. There is still much to talk about. Adult Leviathans can also interfere with the Sense abilities of Force- sensitive, causing the victim to hear screams, develop headaches and trigger obsessive behavior centered on making the pain stop. The next creature that I am sure you will encounter in the future is the Korriban zombies. Teethree, if you will," Immediately Teethree beeped and a hologram of a typical zombie appeared from its eye in a blue hologram. Danny's eyes went wide at that since Revan had already told him about holograms, seeing one was a whole another thing. Revan chuckled at that.

"This is the Sith's greeting for tomb robbers. Magic and machines created them when the tombs were built. They are semi-sentinel undead humanoid predators native to the Sith tomb world of Korriban. These creatures are capable of creating more of their kind by biting living sentient beings. These wounds become infected with Sith alchemical elementals that would induce transformation into the undead. They were first created by the Sith King Dathka Graush whose experiments with Sith alchemy and magic then mechanical techniques were added to the process. The zombie's physical appearances varied widely depending on their former species and gender and they original features were distorted depending on damage sustained during battle and by the ravages of time as the zombies are capable of lying dormant for extended durations."

"Wait, are? You mean they still exist?" Danny asked in shock as he saw Revan light shrug.

"I have not been able to leave this realm since I arrived. I told you that, Danny." He said as Danny blushed sheepishly. "And it would not surprise me if some still do exist for with the metamorphosis into a zombie, the creature gains heightened visual acuity in the dark and strength superior to that of living beings. Furthermore, it is impossible to halt a zombie's advance with normal physical damage. The only ways of destroying a zombie is massive trauma to the head such as blaster fire or severing the head from the rest of the body. The process of transforming into a zombie negates the impact of former attributes, except retaining some basic skills such as weapons aptitude, thus reducing a sentient being into a semi-sentient predatory creature. The creature is left with an overwhelming need to feed on the flesh of living sentient beings, although the zombie is able to dampen its appetite with bodies buried in the tombs. When presented with the opportunity to feed on living flesh, a zombie works relentlessly to make the kill. Its limited intelligence allows it to wield blaster pistols and thermal detonators, among other weapons, depending on its former species. Quite often, the intended victim is paralyzed with fear due to the zombie's terrifying presence, thus inadvertently facilitating his or her own death." Revan said as Danny nodded to understand.

"Next are the Chrysalis beasts. It is widely believed that during ancient times, the knowledge of creating the chrysalis beast was originally formed by the ancient Sith race. In those early years, the creatures were used by the Sith Empire where they served as pets or protectors to high ranking officers or powerful nobles. The knowledge for creating such monsters was later encoded within holocrons and other such tomes, which were buried on Sith worlds such as Korriban. To many, it was widely believed that the knowledge of creating such fearsome beasts was lost. However, research made by me led to the rediscovery of the process of creating chrysalis beasts. Thus I can mutate Rancors, Gundarks, katarns and vornskrs into chrysalis beasts."

At this one, Danny eyed the old Sith Lord a little weary wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into this time. Revan chuckled at that and he crossed his arms. "The next is the Technobeast. Technobeasts, also known as Metanecron, were Sithspawn created by the Dark Lord Belia Darzu, and were considered the most frightening aspect of the Sictis Wars. Using a variation of mechu-deru, known as mechu-deru vitae, Darzu was able to develop a technovirus that immediately began to turn the organic creature into a droid hybrid. The frontal lobes of the victims' brains were lobotimized by the virus, making them incapable of higher thought, by which point the process was irreversible." Danny continued to look at the Lord of the Sith in worry as the man just chuckled.

"Relax, I only have the formula, I have no reason to use it, yet. It is better to be prepared just in case." Revan said as Danny shrugged to agree. "This is known as the Sickness. It is a viral agent created through the powers of Sith alchemy originally created by the Sith Lord Darth Drear and was intended to grant immortality to its crafter. Drear's initial experiments resulted in failure, and the Sith Lord himself fell victim to his creation. Knowledge of the Sickness survived several millennia and eventually fell into the hands of me in terms of the holocrons. The disease itself was created through the usage of Sith Alchemy and activated by the Murakami orchid, a highly-Force-sensitive black flower. Victims of the plague suffered numerous, extremely painful side-effects prior to death, and became mindless monstrosities postmortem. The virus itself was fully self-aware, and utilized the undead to spread the pathogen and either transform or eat any who were able to avoid infection. Due to the extremely quick rate of transmission and the difficulty of isolation, successful treatment of the disease was very rare; although one could be prevented from contracting the virus by injecting an anti-virus intravenously, those who were already infected had little chance of survival. This is a virus that if you find the Holocron it is in, do not touch it. It is very dangerous because the synthesis, symptoms, diagnosis, viral behavior and characteristics and treatment and prevention is in it."

Sensing what Danny was about to say, Revan continued, "I would destroy it, but it is knowledge and the loss of knowledge is one of the reasons why civilizations fall and do not learn from their mistakes." Danny nodded to agree with that.

"All of these you have seen are Sithspawns. Although the Force can be used to create terrifying illusions, it is sometimes more satisfying to create actual creatures that are willing and eager to shred and devour one's enemies on command. Sithspawn were creatures altered by Sith alchemy for use by the Sith Order. Using genetic engineering together with the dark side of the Force, Sithspawn were remade to be more brutal, more cunning, and, in some cases, more intelligent." After that Revan walked up to the half ghost smiling behind his mask.

"I know this is all over your head. I was a Padawan not that too long ago and I felt the same way."

"Why would you pick me if you have all of this at…?" Danny asked as Revan smiled underneath his mask as he interrupted.

"Because you are the first force sensitive person that I have found on this planet and the only one that has a pure heart and a strong will. Perhaps if you listen to my life as a Jedi and a sith, you will understand, but you will have to get comfortable for it is a long story," He said as Danny nodded and sat down cross-legged and then began to float to be at Revan's eye level. Chuckling a little, Revan began his story.

"Wow…" Danny said completely overloaded and overwhelmed by what Revan said as he explained who he was and the events of the galaxy until the day he disappeared from the galaxy.

"Alright, I understand and I get what you are saying and…" Danny sighed as he floated back down to the ground and turned away from Revan.

"If it can help me get stronger, to get control of these new powers of the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire and learn how to rule the Ghost Zone, firmly but fairly, then I will do it." Danny said turning back to Lord Revan, who smiled behind his mask.

"Good, then let us being the tor…er…I mean training," The former Dark Lord corrected, but Danny could feel the dark shiver down his spine and felt as if he had just signed his death warrant. I have a bad feeling about this, Danny thought suddenly as Lord Revan gently lead him towards an opened area in the compound that had an artificially made waterfall and filled with plant life, some from the Ghost Zone and others from the Human Zone.

"Now," Revan began as he stopped walking with Danny stopping next to him.

"The first thing about controlling your force power is…" Revan paused for dramatic tension as Danny looked on,

"Meditating!" He roared out causing the poor half ghost king to jump back a bit. Revan couldn't help, but chuckle at the face that Danny was making, but all Danny did was relax and then muttered under his breath darkly as he went about what Revan told him to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny had been sitting cross-legged on a smooth grey rock in the middle of the lake in a meditative position for five hours. Revan was simply observing from the side as Danny tried to do as Revan had told him, he slowed down his breathing as he spread out his newfound awareness of the life around him.

_Steady my breathing and heartbeat, don't let anything distract me but at the same time remain aware of my surroundings. Stretch out with my awareness and try to sense the force flowing in and around all living things._ Danny chanted in his head as the rocks and pebbles in the stream suddenly started to levitate due to an unknown force. Revan looked on amazed since it usually took normal Padawans a month of training to do this, but Danny had done it in five hours.

"Danny, you may open our eyes now," Revan stated simply and as soon as Danny opened his eyes, the levitating objects fell back into the stream with soft plops. He sensed Revan's good mood so he assumed that he had done it correctly.

"So what do I have to accomplish next?" Danny asked calmly which Revan noted as a side effect of the meditation since he seemed to be more composed.

"Next is for you to consciously levitate this rock with your Force powers only, just remember that the Force flow through and around everything, including yourself. Learn to harmonize with it and you will be able to bend it to your will, imagine the rock floating and it will do so."

Revan demonstrated as he motioned with just one finger and a tree trunk the size of Danny shot off into the far wall of the room.

"You will need to use your whole hand at first, with training comes experience and then you will be able to perform it like I can." Revan said as he too levitated a rock the size of an average human with two fingers before opening his other palm to show a rock the size of a snail.

"You will be using this for now." Danny took the offered rock and sat down in his usual cross-legged position with the rock in his palm, he stared at the rock intently as he tried to imagine the force around it.

Half an hour later, he was still in the same position with the rock in his palm. "This is impossible. I've concentrated like you said, but the rock won't budge!" Danny exclaimed in frustration causing Revan to smirk under his mask. _So much like me when I was learning to harness the force as well._ He thought before speaking.

"Nothing is impossible before the force young Phantom, be patient and you will have the result you desire. Do not think that this is something that can be done in a snap of your fingers, it takes hard work to get it done."

"Alright, I'll try again…"

"Do or do not, there is no try, young Phantom," Revan said as Danny nodded as he went back to the task at hand.

_Ok, imagine the force flowing in and around you like a strong river flow, get the feel of it and learn to move with it. The force is my ally so I must flow along with it instead of pushing against the current._ Two hours later of repeating the mantra in his head, the rock in his palm seemed to wobble a bit to the left and then to the right before slowly lifting off his palm and into the air.

Danny smiled as teacher clapped at his accomplishment. "Very good young Phantom, this is the first step for you to become a master of the force. Now I want you to do the same thing you did with the rock to this." Revan gestured to significantly larger rock the size of Danny himself.

"Remember how you felt and that size does not matter in the presence of the force." Danny inwardly sighed as he once again submerged his entire self into the flow of the force as he felt it move around his body, he then directed it around the rock as he lifted his arm up slowly. The large rock shifted to the side slowly before hovering at least half a meter of the ground, Danny panted as he let it drift back down slowly before slumping over from exhaustion. And with that, his training began.

Using a very powerful and secret Force technique, Revan trained and taught him for three whole years everything he knew: Force Techniques, Light-saber stances, even negotiating tactics, planetary assault tactics, military strategies, and every last thing Danny would need in order to rule an Empire.

Revan was not the only one training him, as Lord Frostbite, Lord Clockwork and many other ghosts had also taught him in the numerous Arts they knew. However, it wasn't long until Lord Revan finished Danny's training, at least to the level that they needed to leave the Ghost Zone and return to his galaxy for the final tests.

"We must hurry, the portal that will open will only be open for a few minutes, if that," Lord Revan said as he and the now stronger and wiser robed clad current King of the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom walked towards the _Dynamic-_class freighter, the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Once we leave the Ghost Zone, the coordinates are already in the nav-computer of the _Hawk_. Once we get back into my galaxy, we'll head for the Foundry." He said as Danny nodded to understand. "Right Master," He said, having finally gotten used to calling Lord Revan that. Danny spared one last look over Echo Base, the base he had gotten to know over his training with Lord Revan, but then he turned around and boarded the freighter.

The interior of the ship is designed to accommodate a small crew, a good amount of cargo, and a small vehicle such as a swoop bike. There are two sets of crew quarters, starboard and port, each with three standard beds. The starboard dormitory had a secret compartment underneath one of the bunks. The cockpit has seats for a pilot, copilot and navigator, with two additional seats behind them. Also in the cockpit area is the galaxy map, where the next destination can be selected.

The galaxy map offers a summary of the destination's terrain, native species, and docking facilities. This room is connected to the main hold by a long hallway, which also lead to the communications room. In the communications room are a number of controls, including a console for accessing the ship's security cameras. In the center of the main hold is a large round console that includes the ship's navigation computer, which can be voice-locked.

The console further serves as a holo-projector, both for communication and for tactical planning. The ship's security cameras are also accessible from here, as well as the security doors. There is plenty of seating in the main hold, and it is large enough for the entire crew to comfortably gather together.

Off to one side is a small storage room. From the main hold, another hallway lead to the engine room at the back of the vessel, where the engines and the hyper drive are accessible. Off the hallway between the main hold and the engine room is the medical bay.

There is no kolto tank and only one bed, but it is sufficient for treating all but the most serious conditions. Across the hall from the medical bay is the utility lift, which provided access to the controls for the three turrets and to the _Ebon Hawk_'s outer hull. The cargo hold is spacious and includes a code-locked smuggling compartment, within are several interesting objects and cloth that Revan had gathered over the years.

On the other side of the ship is the garage, which is similar in size and shape to the cargo hold, but more easily accessible as it is connected to the exit ramp. It was designed to fit a small vehicle, of which there are two small speeders for Lord Revan and his apprentice in the Jedi and Sith Arts. There is also a workbench in the garage. Soon after Danny looked around and Lord Revan walked to the cockpit with the two droids behind him, the starship rose from the ground and out of the hanger doors, heading right into the Ghost Zone above.

Danny soon found himself in the co-pilot's chair as Lord Revan piloted the craft pass many of the denizens of the Ghost Zone lairs heading towards the outer edge of the Ghost Zone where the portal would be opening. At the moment, he was looking at the galaxy map where the coordinates of the Foundry were shown as silence was filling the cockpit since either of the New sith had anything to say to the other.

As the _Ebon Hawk _roared out of the out edge of the Ghost Zone towards the now forming ghost portal that the Infi-map had informed them would lead back to Revan's galaxy, Danny looked around the view screen out into the Ghost Zone, promising that he would return, far stronger and wiser than before and would lead his people and his Empire to highest never before seen or at the very least learn how to rule than just reign.

Just as the _Ebon Hawk_ finally entered the ghost portal and headed out into the Known Space of the Galaxy, Danny thought _I'll be back_

End.


End file.
